Bow Ties
by Gravity. What Gravity
Summary: Zoethian yogfic! Based on Yogscast Rythian's tekkit season 1. Zoey the fashion icon is holding a party at Blackrock, much to Rythian's dismay. Fluff and romance is ensured! Future sototallylittlewood/tobyn if people want it!


**Another fic from my Tumblr, hopefully a multi-chapter!**

Why are we even doing this, Zoeya?" Rythian questioned for the umpteenth time, trying to uncatch his zip behind the screen. His usual attire was spread across the floor in the corner of the bedroom, along with a few pairs of dress pants and blazers than his apprentice had given him to try for size.  
He could have sworn he'd been there for hours, listening to his redheaded friend drabble on about her 'party'. She flung over dozens of dress pants and shirts in a wide variety of colours before deciding on the outfit the Mage changing into. He dreaded to think what she'd done to the castle - he wasn't stupid enough to think the only reason he was locked in the bedroom was to try in clothes.  
Then again she was an 'fashion icon', so the Stronghold wouldn't look bad. And she wasn't stupid either. A little confused, perhaps. Crazy? Definitely! But certainly not stupid enough to touch any important equipment in the magic room or enchanting library.  
But over the top? That's what worried Rythian.  
"I've told you, Rythy! It's been exactly 6 months since we started building Blackrock... It's a half happy birthday to our home." She replied peering I've rather top if the changing screen. Zoeya gave a cheeky grin at her freind's predicament before ducking out if sight. Red as a ruby, Rythian managed to pull his zip free. Pulling the crisp white shirt from the coat hanger, he began to button it over his scarred stomach.  
"That's not an anniversary Zoeya, you've got to wait another 6 months. Besides, NORMAL people don't celebrate anniversaries for their homes." His accent was heavy in the mage's voice, as he fumbled with his shirt buttons.  
"Half anniversary." Zoeya retorted.  
"That's not a real thing." Rythian sighed, still struggling with his buttons.  
"Yes it is." She kicked of from the ground, hovering just above her Master's head.  
"No, I'm pretty sure it's-"  
Rythian stopped, surprised by the mushroom-loving beauty in front of him. Her hair was twisted and curled, flowing gracefully down her shoulders onto her chest. He couldn't help but blush as he glanced over her dress, noticing how the cutèè rested far lower than her usual black t shirt.  
Misinterpreting his curious gaze, Zoeya smoothed over non existent creases in her red frock. It was awfully tight, and the black hem was terribly high... But this was what people wore, right? In the fashion magazines she'd 'borrowed' from Minty, all the girls wore short, tight, sparkly red dresses like this, didn't they? Well, maybe they weren't ALL red, but it matched the fashionista's hair.  
"Um... Yeah... I found some material in on of the chests so it wasn't hard to make this dress... I can change into something..." the mage's apprentice searched her mind, struggling to find the right word. "...Different. If you want?" She ended on a question, glancing upwards to see Rythian's still red face with her big orange eyes.  
"What? No! No! You look... Stunning." The Mage reassured her, reaching forward to clasp her petite hands with his large ones. The girl sighed with relief, content that her friend approved of her attire, even if she wasn't the most comfortable.  
Rythian broke the silence with a chuckle. "What? You didn't think I'd say otherwise, did you?" Another chuckle. He moved his hands down her arms to her shoulders, then slid them down to her waist. Zoeya couldn't help but gasp as his hands traced her figure through the thin material. "Zoeya Proasheck, you are always stunning."  
Blood rushed to Zoeya's cheeks. Suddenly, she was aware of everything. The cool trail left by Rythian's hands. The way his shirt was only half buttoned, exposing his tanned chest. The way his lips were curved upwards in a small smile. How soft they were. How they would feel pressed against her...  
He leaned down, eying her reaction as he slowly got closer to her pink lips. Too slow for them both. But they were new to this, cautious, and scared of the other's reaction. Rythian was just millimetres away when he heard a knock on the iron doors of the stronghold.  
With a soft groan he pulled away, arms dropping to his sides. Zoeya frowned, a deep blush on her usually pale cheeks. "I'll get it." She mumbled, hardly audible to Rythian. She flew off down the stairs to the door.  
Doing up the last buttons on his shirt, thoughts twirled around Rythian's head like a dance gone terribly wrong. No, not a dance. A whirlwind. A whirlwind filled with the curves of her body, the way they felt under his hands. The lust to feel it again, and the thought that he'd kill just to feel her silky skin beneath his fingertips.  
But something clouded this beautiful daydream - regret. It ate into his emotions, forcing him to question his actions. Question if he'd done the right thing... If he'd forced himself upon his apprentice. Zoeya was his friend, and friendship, particularly with females as... innocent as his red headed friend ,was hard to come by as a big scary Mage. He wanted to cling onto it, guard it with his life and soul.  
Protect her from the evils if the cruel world.  
Yet, he was the one seeking revenge. Surely he was a danger to his friend too..? It wasn't the first time he'd had this thought, but it was the first time he made a decision because of it.  
Rythian would stay, just as he was. He would not allow himself to get any closer to the girl, and threaten their innocent friendship with the dark shadow of 'love'. He would protect her from the other beasts in the world, and lay down his life to help her.  
But Zoeya would stay his friend.  
The Mage sighed, sinking to his knees as he heard voices and footsteps downstairs. He recognised Nilesy's and Zoeya's voice - the pool man's accent was unmistakable, and Rythain was definitely accustomed to her voice.  
Leaning back against the basalt wall, he strained his ears in a unsuccessful attempt to hear what exactly the two were saying. SLAM! Rythian chuckled, that'd be Nilesy trying to get through the front door without is closing on him. The chuckles turned to a frown as the Mage heard footsteps coming from the hall. He rushed to stand up, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable kneeling on the floor.  
"Knock knock!" The bedroom door creaked upon and the footsteps grew louder.  
"I know it's you Zoeya, nobody else has elephant feet." Rythian smirked as he teased his friend "D'you want to walk around again? I don't quite think Sapling boy and heard you down in the forest."  
With a flash or red, Zoeya dropped down in from of him, slight frown adorning her pretty face. "I'm not that loud! And for the record, I should hope Martyn would hear me, and Toby! They're only downstairs." It was her turn to smirk at his frown.  
"But-"  
"Honestly Rythy! Keep track, it is our house's celebration."  
"But-" she placed a finger on his lips, laughing at his reaction.  
"Relax. All the magic stuff was moved, very carefully, by yours truly. And Teep. Now get your Tie and blazer on and we'll be on our way..."  
Still anxious about what exactly his fun loving apprentice had done, Rythian reached over to pick up his tie, gentle pushing her hand away from his lips. Raising an eyebrow, Rythian dangled the 'tie' in front of his apprentices face.  
"What exactly is this?" He questioned accusingly.  
Zoeya let out a gentle giggle at his reaction, "A bow tie. They're fashionable things you wear around your neck. Bow ties are cool!" She giggled a little more at her last words, snatching the tie from Rythian and draping it around his neck.  
Blush filled his cheeks as the mushroom loving girl brushed his jaw line with her fingers, fiddling with the 'bow tie' around his neck. His promise in his memory, he said nothing of the situation, opting instead to awkwardly stare around the room in silence.  
By the time Zoeya had neatly tied the black bow tie around his neck, Rythian could feel his palms wet with nervous sweat.  
"There we go!" Zoeya giggled, snaking her arms around his shoulders. Leaning up on her tip toes, she quickly pulled her master's mask down and planted a small but firm kiss on his lips, before scurrying off downstairs to answer a non existent knock at Blackrock's iron doors.  
The Mage stood still, frozen in place by the shock of the situation. His fingertips grazed the now warm skin where his 'friend' had kissed him. He smiled under his fingertips, almost laughing as he made up his mind.  
Quickly grabbing his blazer, Rythian rushed towards the hallway of his home. Pulling his blazer on, he set off down the white marble stairs to find wherever Zoeya had run off too, pausing only for a moment to admire how stylishly she'd decorated the Stronghold.


End file.
